


Kissin' by the Mistletoe

by untapdtreasure



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:28:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21869800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/untapdtreasure/pseuds/untapdtreasure
Summary: There hung mistletoe. A look of confusion crossed her face. She didn’t remember hanging any mistletoe. She lowered her gaze, meeting Daryl’s eyes.
Relationships: Daryl Dixon/Carol Peletier
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Kissin' by the Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for a mistletoe prompt on my roleplay blog. It was just too cute not to share. I hope you all enjoy it.

Carol had been busying herself with the last of the preparations. She had invited over a few of her close friends (more like family than friends), and she had been driving herself crazy with last-minute anxiety that things wouldn’t go as planned. She felt his hand on her arm as she hurried past him. She stopped in her tracks, looking up at him and giving him a soft smile. “I’ve got to go and check that last batch of cookies.”

Daryl shook his head. “Already out of the oven and plated.” He pointed toward the table she had set up in the living room where the platter of freshly baked cookies awaited the children and grownups alike. He tilted his head, eyes going up toward the arch of the doorway above where they stood.

There hung mistletoe. A look of confusion crossed her face. She didn’t remember hanging any mistletoe. She lowered her gaze, meeting Daryl’s eyes. “I didn’t hang that,” she informed him.

He gave a soft snort. “Yeah, right.” It was just like Carol to hang mistletoe in order to elicit kisses among her guests. “I sure as hell didn’t hang it.”

That’s when they heard giggles from behind the couch. She pointed for Daryl to go one way and she went the other. They snuck to the sides and peeked their heads around while yelling, “Gotchya!”

Judith and R.J. squealed with laughter and climbed over the back of the couch and landed on the soft cushions in a fit of giggles. “You have to kiss,” Judith sung off-key. “Those are the rules. Mom told me!”

They looked at one another, deciding to humor the kids in order to get them to leave them alone about it. They met under the mistletoe once again, leaning in close and pressing their mouths to each other’s cheeks.

“No way!” Judith shrieked as she jumped to her feet. “It has to be the lips, Aunt Carol and Uncle Daryl! And that’s twice now that you’ve been under it. So you have to kiss again.”

Daryl rolled his eyes as he placed his arm around Carol’s waist and pulled her roughly against him. He lowered his mouth to hers as he kissed her hard and full on the lips. He didn’t stop there as he dipped her slightly and deepened the kiss. He then put her back on her feet and stepped away from her and headed out the door. “There. Ya happy?” he shot toward Judith as his cheeks were clearly flushed red from embarrassment.

Carol stood there staring after him with her mouth agape. She hadn’t expected him to kiss her like that when she’d cooked up this scheme with her two little helper elves. She felt Judith’s arms go around her waist as she gave her a hug. She looked down at her still stunned.

“Guess it worked a little too good,” Judith giggled up at her as she waggled her eyes. “But, Aunt Carol, it’s about time, don’t you think? Mom says you two have been making eyes at each other for years and never done nothing about it. So you’re welcome.”


End file.
